


I Got You, Honey

by AmarieSky



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Daniel asks too many questions, Finn tries his best, Hurt/Comfort, I am just a humble crafter who wanted to try her hand at this again after many years, I suck at staying in the same tense, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape Recovery, Tags May Change, Underage Rape/Non-con, i am not good at writing, please be kind, sean is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarieSky/pseuds/AmarieSky
Summary: Sean would do anything to make sure that his brother is safe, so he leaves one night to go put an end to Finn and Daniel's potential excursion to steal from Merrill. Unfortunately, he gets caught and some less than pleasant events occur. This story is about Sean's recovery process of a violent rape.





	1. I Have No Record of Brighter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo. I am not sure how this will go or how often I will update but I was listening to "I Got You, Honey" by Ocie Elliot and I began to FEEL. So. Please give me a break if the tenses flip flop and if I perhaps seem disjointed as I haven't attempted writing a fic since I was 11 and deeply in love with Inuyasha. It's been like.... more than a decade lol. I love this pairing to bits and unfortunately, the two kiddos are not sure how to handle this situation so I am afraid that they won't be jumping each other in the first chapter. Lots of recovery, trust building, and healing might make this a teeny slow-burn with a few setbacks. But anyway, read on.

I have no record of brighter days  
Your light is on me, I can say  
I have no part, I have no lines  
But I have you, and you have me, honey  
-Ocie Elliott

 

Sean approached Big Joe’s truck with an air of anxiety but determination. All of the talk of Finn wanting to steal from Merrill using Daniel earlier left a weight in the pit of his stomach. He knew nothing good would come of it and by the way that Finn was talking, he wanted to act soon. Sean couldn’t chance something happening to Daniel. Not now, not ever.

Sean worked the hood of the old pickup open and startled a bit at the thunk of the latch releasing. Be quiet, be quiet, god… He quickly and efficiently detached the cables connecting to the battery, rendering the truck useless for now. The only way to Merrill’s now would be on foot and that alone would take way longer than Finn and Daniel could run before sunrise.

Satisfied with his handy work and sending a silent thanks to his dad, he lowered the hood and stepped back. He crept over to the other truck that sat stationary and unused, quickly confirming that there was no way in hell that the other boys would be able to get this piece of junk to turn on. 

Sean breathed a sigh of relief and went to head out of the makeshift parking lot when a shape in his peripheral made his heart drop.

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing,” boomed Big Joe. 

In an act of desperation, Sean envisioned all of the track and field events he ran in before the events of Seattle went down and bolted past the man. 

Air whooshed out of his chest as an arm hooked around him and a hand gripped his throat. His feet dangled off of the ground like a rabbit caught in a predators grasp, solidifying the reality of the situation that Sean was now in. His back was pressed up against the terrifying figure of the huge, bald man.

“Wait, Joe, stop pl-” his desperate attempt to reason was cut off by a hard fist hitting his diaphragm. If Sean could function after that, he was certain he would be puking up his entire dinner because the pain was encompassing his entire abdomen. Next thing he knew, he was draped belly first across an old stump. The brisk, night-time air was present against his now nude lower half and his ankles were partially immobilized by the clothing around them.

There was a buzzing sound in his ears as he fought through the pain and confusion to understand what was happening. A faint unzipping sound and a buckle hitting the ground made him try to push his arms under him and try to escape until a swift kick to his calf stopped him.

“Stay put,” threatened Big Joe, “or I might go for your brother next.”

Panic tightened his throat and tears welled up in his eyes. He just wanted to protect Daniel and now this was happening, whatever it was. Something smooth and dry prodded at his ass and he jumped, causing more searing pain in his stomach as the trunk jabbed him.

“Mmmm, you don’t feel like you’ve gotten much attention down here.” The man rubbed the pad of his finger around his quivering hole before withdrawing it and replacing it with something slightly wet and hot. 

Sean’s cry was muffled into the rotting bark as Joe opened him up with his thick member, pushing through the resistance and virginal tightness. Sean couldn’t think or breathe or even fight as he was ripped open internally. After a few thrusts, there seemed to be something wet leaking from around the older man’s cock and trickling down his legs. 

“All of your kind- are nothing more than- a dumping ground for waste,” Joe said in between thrusts. Sean felt intense pressure in his lower belly and had a horrifying realization as to what Joe was doing at that moment. He cried out in pain as he was being torn in half and at the feeling of the wood biting into his hips. 

He wanted to be so far from this place, in his tent with Daniel. He wanted to be huddled around the fire with his friends, chatting well into the evening. He wanted to be home in his room (what once was home) with the sounds of Daniel and his dad livening the whole house. Anywhere but here at this moment.

Sean knew what was really happening though and he had accepted the fact that this was happening at this moment. His face went slack as his body jerked with the thrusts and grunts of the bearded man. 

Stuttering of hips and a moan signified the temporary end of his torture and Big Joe pulled himself from Sean’s wounded body. He could do nothing more than slide off the side of the trunk and curl into the fetal position in the overgrown grass. 

Sean could hear some adjusting and zipping going on. A loud crack broke the silence and a young voice saying, “HOW COULD YOU?!” before a loud thud echoed through the trees. 

Through blurry eyes, he could see his baby brother standing a foot or so away. Rocks and other debris swirled across the ground like the way that leaves pinwheel on a windy day. Joe was on the ground with a massive branch across him. In one swift hand movement, the man was sent up into the trees. 

There was a rain of small rocks and sticks hitting the ground before Daniel was by his side with intense concern on his face. 

“Sean? Are you okay? He can’t hurt you anymore. Should I go get someone?” A torrent of questions spilled from Daniel’s mouth as he tried to comfort and receive a reply from his big brother. 

Sean wanted to reply to him but the waves of pain in his body made him grit his teeth. Muffled talking and frantic hands ghosting over his skin were the only things that registered, and then they were gone. He could hear footsteps getting farther and farther away.

With a last ditch attempt to help himself, he managed to drag his body into a sitting position up against the trunk. The moonlight reflected off of a stream of liquid coming from his body, urine, and blood among other bodily fluids. He was completely and utterly lost inside of himself, unsure of the events that just occurred and if he actually just saw Daniel. The pain confirmed his thoughts, but his mind was too broken to put together the pieces.

Sean was not sure if it was minutes or hours that had passed before he heard some voices and footsteps. His heart began to race and his hands shook the closer and closer they got. 

“Sean? Sweetheart?” A gentle and nervous voice came from over by the trees. Sean made no effort to lift his head or reply, he was waiting for another voice to threaten him again. A tattooed hand came into view and tilted his chin up so that he was looking directly at who he realized was Finn. The sight of the other boy made his eyes water against his will. He was carefully pulled forward to rest his head against Finn’s chest.

“I got you, honey. Just breathe.” Sean could hear strange noises, it sounded like a small animal. The sounds it was making could only be because it was severely hurt, nothing would make a noise like that otherwise. With a brief consideration, he wondered if he was the small animal. His shoulders shook with the weight of his relief and fear. 

Finn was making a quiet “Shhh shhh” and rubbing Sean’s back. 

“Can I pick you up? We gotta go see Hannah, she’ll know what to do.”

Sean wasn’t sure how to answer that because he would rather just sit on the ground and possibly never move again. His ribs ached still and something else lower hurt even more so. It would be excruciating to move the way that he thought Finn was requesting.

“We’ll go slow, okay sweetie?” Still leaning into Finn, he was gently pulled forward onto his knees. A sharp pain made him grimace but he breathed through it as the boy with the dreads helped him pull his pants up. The next step was daunted as Sean assumed he was going to be needing to get on his feet. 

Surprise twinkled through his murky headspace as Finn looped an arm behind his back and one under his legs. He flinched at the motion and felt a hint of nausea creeping up his throat. He was cradled carefully, like a doll or something fragile, and was lifted into the air by Finn. He could feel the older boy’s heartbeat against his arm as it pounded under the slight strain Sean’s added weight put on him. He wasn’t a heavy person by any means, but Finn wasn’t the kind of person who regularly worked out either.

He adjusted his body so he wasn’t so awkwardly cramped against Finn and they began to move. Sean glanced up to see the other boy with a masked expression on his face. In any other state, he would have been concerned. But right now he felt somewhat safe and warm which made him fight to keep his eyes open. Blood loss could have also been playing a part.

 

He wasn’t sure if the walk to the camp took five minutes or five years because, by the time he heard his brother’s voice, he had to make an effort to come to.

“Sean! Do you need a blanket? I got Hannah already, she is in your tent. Are you okay? You scared me so much, I thought you were going to die.”

Sean mustered up a bit of strength to comfort Daniel. 

“No Enano, I am okay. Thank you. Superwolf always saves the day.”

Daniel visibly brightened at that and bolted off ahead of them. Finn had not said anything yet and when Sean once again looked at him, the older boy seemed scared. Sean’s vision blurred a little bit as they went through the camp towards his tent. He couldn’t see anyone else around and he wondered if they were all sleeping still, which would make sense.

His tent was already open and a very concerned Hannah peered out. She had a first aid kit next to her and a fresh towel was on the ground front of her. Finn crouched down and, with the help of Hannah, managed to safely deposit Sean onto the towel with his head towards the opening. Finn sat near his head and zipped the tent up for privacy.

There was a brief question in his mind about where his brother went before Hannah broke the silence.

“I need to see what happened to you, Sean. You seem to be bleeding and I need to treat it.” Hannah sounded nervous, not like her usual matter-of-fact self. Sean could feel the pain in his lower half and could hear what she was saying but his brain just didn’t translate the info.

“What? I’m fine,” Sean argued, wanting to make light of it and go to bed. 

“Sweetheart, you were raped.” Finn’s voice brought him back to reality and his heart clenched with shock. Me? Raped? What are they talking about? Sean was so tired but he gave himself a moment to briefly touch on the memory that he was hiding away. 

After an uncomfortable pause and a grimace, said “Okay…” His pants were carefully removed, his damp underwear sliding down with them. Hannah’s examination was very courteous and fast, much to Sean’s relief. The entire time, Finn murmured comforting words to him and stroked the longer hair on his head. 

When Hannah was done, she spoke in hushed tones to Finn and left so quietly that he didn’t know she was gone until he opened his eyes and looked around. 

Rustling at the tent entrance alerted him to a new presence and Daniel popped his head in.  
“Sean? Can I come to bed? Are you okay?” Sean was a bit overwhelmed but nodded his head in a hopefully satisfactory manner. Finn squeezed his hand tightly and leaned in close enough to whisper something.

“Come get me if you need anything. I can always take the little dude out for knife throwing or make sure he eats. We are here for you,” and with that, Finn left.

Sean had a small concern that perhaps he should try to remember what happened. Thinking about the events of a few hours ago though brought a wave of nausea and pain. He was scared that if he tried to uncover more of it, he would feel so much worse. He decided to not think about it for the night and he snuggled next to Daniel.

The excruciating pain of earlier had decreased to a dull throb and more than anything else, he just wanted to close his eyes and escape for a while. He said goodnight to the little wolf next to him and felt himself fade into the heavy warmth of his sleeping bag.


	2. Got upset and now I'm doing fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor sets Sean into a state of panic

Water's wet and light is light  
Got upset and now I'm doing fine  
When I come home, when I calm down  
I have you, and you have me, honey  
-Ocie Elliot

When Sean woke up, there was a shape crouched over him. His stomach lurched and he found himself unable to move. Pure shock pierced his skin and fought its way through to his bones. He couldn’t make out any features but he was almost positive that he recognized that silhouette. 

The person who hurt him had found him and was now in his tent. He was going to be hurt again, or have something even worse happen. He wanted to scream or kick out or do anything to protect himself but he was literally paralyzed. His eyes fluttered closed and he tried as hard as he could to will himself to just scream.

When he opened his eyes again, the pale faces of Finn and Daniel came into focus. His throat was on fire and his head was pounding. Sean groaned and tried to bring hands up to his eyes to rub at them but they were caught in Finn’s. Startled at the discovery, he quickly shot up and scooted backward. The hold on his wrists was released and he was able to tuck them into the space between his chest and his knees. 

“It’s just us, Sean! Daniel and Finn? It’s okay. We won’t hurt you!” Daniel pleaded with his big brother and was met with a flinch on Sean’s part. His brother’s voice was loud and did nothing to help the pain that was thudding in his head.

“S’okay Enano, just give me a second... can you get me some coffee?”

Daniel, looking pleased to have a mission, was on his feet and almost out the door when he turned with a twinkle in his eye and asked, “Can I get some too?”

Not feeling like trying to be responsible at this moment, Sean nodded and then it was just Finn in the tent.

Sean’s back was pressed against the nylon of the tent wall and he was sitting, curled in on himself protectively. Finn was on his knees about a foot away looking terribly concerned and upset. The sight made Sean’s stomach twist and he wasn’t sure if he was two seconds from puking or crying.

There was this small tremor coming from the center of his body. It was almost unnoticeable but it cast ripples of shudders to the rest of his body like waves lapping at the shore. His skin felt like it was stretched too tightly across his frame and pinpricks of discomfort worked its way up his legs and to his lower back.  
Finn looked like he wanted to say something and twiddled with the fabric of his shirt where it overlapped onto his pants. Sean had never seen Finn seem so awkward and unconfident, it was a touch endearing. 

“Dude, you look like someone died.” Sean’s voice came out raspy and flat, where he meant for it to be joking and normal. 

Finn’s eyes crinkled a bit at the corners and he let out a quiet chuckle. “Sorry, Sweetie. I’m just glad to see you awake.” The laugh sounded normal but his eyes were clouded with emotion.

There was a tiny pause before Finn asked, “How’re you feeling?”

Sean thought for a second and replied, “Hungry. Tired.” 

Before Finn could say anything, Daniel slid into the tent with a mug in his hand. He worked his way over to Sean and placed the ceramic vessel in his outstretched hand. The heat of the drink grounded him and he began to feel a little bit less tense. His legs dropped into a sitting position and he cupped the drink up close to his face, breathing in.

“I gotta go help Cassidy make breakfast but I am here if you need me.” Daniel looked solemn and much more mature than Sean would have liked his baby brother to be. 

“Thanks, Daniel.” was all he got out before the brown haired boy was gone again.

Sean was so focused on his drink and the heat it was providing that he startled a bit when he heard Finn clear his throat.

He glanced up and was met with a Finn that he was not familiar with. The other boy was still on his knees with his hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt. He was biting his lower lip and tears were starting to well up in his eyes. Sean was startled but was not quite sure what to say until Finn muttered something. Sean couldn’t quite make out the words yet.

“I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do when Daniel got me. I ran so fast and I just wanted to make sure you were okay but you weren’t! There was blood and your eyes, Sean. I have never seen another person like that.”

Overwhelmed by the topic that was being discussed, Sean began to shake his head nervously and stumbled over his words, “No-, I-, n-nothing happened. I don’t know what you are talking about haha. Stop it.”

Finn’s eyes flashed with anger as he all but yelled, “Nothing HAPPENED?! You were raped, Sean. You-”  
Sean cut him off, “Shut UP! NOTHING HAPPENED!”

A sob came from the back of his throat and the coffee he was holding splashed out of the mug as he shook.

“Sean, you were trying to hurt yourself when you woke up! I had to hold your hands down because you were trying to gouge your own eyes out! You need hel-”

The mug was out of his hands and shattered on the ground near Finn. Hot coffee flooded the blanket of his tent and Finn leapt up. Sean was pissed as he pointed at the exit for the tent and said, “Get out. Now.”

Whatever Finn said next was drowned out as Sean cupped his hands over his ears and curled in tighter on himself. He rested his forehead against his knees squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to avoid thinking about Finn’s words. 

Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened. I’m fine. He is WRONG. I don’t need help. I don’t need anyone. I have to take care of Daniel and be strong for him. Daniel needs his big brother to take care of him. I have to be strong. I am strong. I don’t need help because I am fine.

Sean’s inner monologue was interrupted by a gentle arm around his shoulder and someone pulling him close. His eyes popped open to the familiar sight of Cassidy and sighed. She was sitting next to him on the tent floor, pulling him into her and leaned her head against his. 

Sean released his hands from his ears and tucked them back into the area near his stomach as he relaxed. Cassidy didn’t say anything, she just rubbed his shoulder and sat with him. It was peaceful and exactly what he needed at that moment. For a brief moment, he imagined sitting with Lyla again. He missed her so very much. Cassidy and Lyla were two very different people but they brought the same reassurance and seemed to know how to communicate with Sean without words.

Sean cast a brief look at the mess that was his tent. Finn was gone and tossed over the coffee splatters was a blue towel that Cassidy must have brought in. The rest of the tent looked as per usual with Daniel’s backpack tossed haphazardly against one wall and Sean’s tucked neatly in the corner. Sean’s stomach lurched as he realized that Finn had left and he took shallow breaths in order to fight the urge to vomit. 

He was not sure what exactly about the absence of the other boy made him have such a strong reaction but it was causing tremors to seep from the center of his body all the way to the tips of his fingers. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in Cassidy’s hair and cry but he did not feel comfortable expressing such extreme emotions when he needed to be someone that did not act so vulnerable. 

Cassidy seemed to sense a Sean’s inner turmoil because he reached out and laced her fingers through his, despite them still being tucked away next to his chest. She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand and started to quietly hum. A few minutes had gone by and the tremors ceased. Sean was having a hard time keeping his eyes open despite the fact that it was only about noon now.

Sean’s peace was interrupted by what sounded like a comotion happening outside of the tent. Cassidy perks her head up from where it was resting on Sean’s shoulder and a look of confusion washes over her. The two can hear shouting and raised voices, one of which is Finn.

“Hey- No, you need to stop- LISTEN, Merrill- No, you can’t-”

Finn’s panicked speech was interrupted by Merril loudly asking, “Where the FUCK is Joe and why aren’t you all working?”

Sean physically felt his heart drop into his stomach. Cassidy released his hand and maneuvered her way to the front of the tent while Sean felt the tremors return. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. He stared at the tent opening where Cassidy had left and the voices outside were louder now, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. It felt like someone had taken two cups and placed them over his ears. His own heartbeat was fast and arrhythmic, his skin felt like he was laying in a bath of ice 

At some point his stomach turned over and he began to dry heave. The only thing in his stomach was a few sips of coffee and they were promptly expelled on the sleeping bag next to him along with saliva. Hot tears began welling up in his eyes as he struggled to breathe at a regular pace. 

Warm arms wrapped around him and he was half-dragged against the body of someone that felt familiar. The smell of lavender and pine encompassed his shaking figure as he was temporarily stunned by the sudden change of position. The shock allowed him to catch his breath and he hiccuped. 

“I got you, love. It’s okay. Just breathe, I’m right here. You’re doing so well honey.” The praise and the familiar voice of Finn cast a wave of relief as well as emotions through his soul and he cried. Loud, wet sobs erupted from a place in him that seemed to be storing all of his stress. 

Sean was on his knees in between Finn’s legs and he has his face pressed into the other boy’s shirt while he was being held comfortingly. His fingers gripped the soft material, his nails biting into his palms from the other side of the fabric.

A hand reached up to cradle the back of his neck and he nestled in closer to the warmth and protection that was being offered. His sobs were becoming less but Finn was still murmuring soothing words to him as though he were something fragile and ready to flee.

Nothing in his mind felt right but the heat of another person was soothing, and he appreciated it. The last time he felt this sort of care was after he came out to his father. His dad looked at him with pride and a tinge of fear as he was bundled up into his parent’s arms. Sean sobbed then too, a release of stress escaping him like a balloon that had been untied. 

His head was pounding and his throat felt incredibly scratchy as he coughed into his arm that was pressed between the two. He tried to strain his ears to hear if anyone was still outside the tent but it felt like he had cotton firmly pressed against his eardrums. As unsettling as it was, he was grateful for the shield that was protecting him.

With a flash of realization, he was suddenly aware that Finn was trying to ask him something. Sean lifted his face from the other boy’s chest and scrubbed at his eyes, wet eyelashes bothering him.

“Do you need some water, sweetheart?”

Sean nodded, too tired to be bothered about the pet name. His eyes dropped from Finn’s and he felt a flash of something dark bubble up in the middle of his chest. Almost as though there was still something left over despite the amount that he had cried. He brushed it off.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day flashed by in a blur. He knew that Daniel had visited a lot as well as Cassidy. He liked when Cassidy visited, she would treat him as she normally did. Even when he struggled with words to say, she would carry on the conversation. It felt normal, like the haze of the last few days were a fever dream.

Sean’s body had begun to hurt more than the day before, which did not ease his fears that he felt were rational. There would be moments during the day where he fretted about the state of his health. 

He took several showers a day and despite his overuse of water, no one said anything about it. When he was in the shower (which really was not a shower and more of a bag of water with a showerhead attached), he made sure to scrub the parts of him that felt bad. He would go over them again and again with a washrag until his skin was red and tingly. It became a ritual for him to make sure that his skin was clean and the bad things stayed away. 

He knew it was time for another shower when he could feel the tackiness on his skin, like a layer of drying honey. The gaps of time between his habitual cleansing were becoming smaller and smaller, and it seemed as though the others had noticed.  
It wasn’t very long before he was approached by Cassidy and Finn while he was in his tent one afternoon reading with a sandwich sitting beside him, untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so inspired to write today, I hope this chapter has a bit better of a flow than the last. I don't have the whole story mapped out so this may go in several different directions, but I am enjoying writing it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was not horribly cringey as I really am just someone who spends most of her days crafting. I love to read fics, I just have never attempted to publish a written one. Be kind in the comments lol. Also who the fuck knows what Daniel did with Big Joe. I honestly just imagine him just up at the very top of a tree ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also do not mind any mishaps, I do not have a beta.


End file.
